Don't Cry, Jun
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: Caring for someone is a precious deed. Yet, could be an insensitive actions. Just read to see what I mean. XD Pai-LongxJun One-shot.   Please R&R!


**Don't Cry, Jun  
**

**By:** Stupiak Kitty

* * *

_**Summary:** Caring for someone is a precious deed. Yet, could be an insensitive actions. Just read to see what I mean. XD Pai-LongxJun One-shot._

_**A/N: **This story was originally from my former story: Shaman King in Chikinini stories.  
I had to delete it cause I have other plans. XD and I couldn't dare delete this story so I posted it individually._

_Slight warning, some characters are OOC._

_(Listen to the said song for more dramatic effect. :p)_

_I Disclaim._

_-Stupiak Kitty-_

* * *

**Don't Cry, Jun.** _(Originally, Don't Cry Joni By Conway Twitti.)  
_

_JxPL_

"What's wrong, child?" An old lady, age seventy-eight slowly approached her sixteen year old grand-daughter, silently weeping by herself.

The said girl only ignored her grandma; Continuing her despair. Yet, the old lady persisted.

The girl still ignored her. She decided to keep quiet.  
However, after some minute of complete silence, the old lady decided to cut the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Do you..." She utter slowly in her old crisp voice. "Want to hear some story?"

She suddenly looked at her grandma. Still not saying any words. But eyes were filled with interest.

"There was a girl I knew a long time ago." She continued then paused. "Almost the same age as you, child."

"So?" The girl scowl towards her grandma. The old lady only smiled.

"As far as I've remembered, she fully cried litter-of-tears... Just like you." She continued.

"Just tell it granny!" The young girl snapped.

"Now, now, Don't be rude Paprika."

She simply frown. Her granny continued. "There was a girl whom I knew, crying as hard as she can because the guy she really loved back then rejected her."

Just then, the young girl was now looking at her; Eyes showing sudden interest.

The grandma who noticed it smiled secretly then keep on speaking. "Back then, she was fifteen. And the man she truly loved was twenty-two."

"What!" She voiced out suddenly, disbelief was obvious on her face.

"Listen, this is what had truly happened back then..." The old granny said. While her old crisp voice slowly fades together with the two.

Remembering what happened some many... _many_ years ago.

* * *

Jun was standing outside their front door. Waiting for her neighborhood friend whom she really loved.  
She was waiting for him for several hours just to give her letter towards him.

The letter that was filled of love and affection for him.

Just then, she gradually noticed her love walking towards his home while saying good-bye with some friends.

"Pai-Long!" She suddenly called out; causing him to look at her direction. She tried as hard as she could to hide her blush.

Just when Pai-Long noticed the girl with short green hair, he smiled at her while waving.

The said girl run towards her love. "Hello, Pai-Long." She smiled back, quickly hiding the letter behind her.

Pai-Long slowly reach out the girl's hair and mess it gently. "Hi there, sweetheart."

The girl smiled secretly with the endearment. He suddenly noticed the half of the left arm of Jun is exaggeratedly bent backwards.  
Obviously preventing him to see what she's holding.

He smiled before speaking. "What are you hiding there, Jun?" He swiftly motions Jun's left arm.

The girl, on the other hand, suddenly blushed. Thinking whether to give the letter or not. But decided to give it later on.

With shaking hands, she started to move her arms forward; towards the man he really loved.  
Then, with enough courage, she dare speak to him. "This is for you."

The man was surprised for a minute but eventually smiled and reach out the letter.  
He motions to open it. While Jun; to the act of stopping him, was stunned to hear Pai-Long already reading it: _Out loud._

There was an awkward silence between the two before Pai-Long could react.  
Jun was now hanging her head down, hoping and praying she will get a positive response.

She decided to take a glimpse of his handsome face to see his reaction but unfortunately, there was none.

Pai-Long is looking at her; emotionless. A second after, he smiled sadly at the young girl then in a gentle and soft voice, he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

The young girl only looked at him. Tears nearly coming to her very eyes.  
She clearly knew what Pai-Long means. She clearly knew why he was saying sorry. Clearly because...

"I can't wait for you." He suddenly said, sad and hurt was visible in his eyes.

Now, the tears that she actually want to stop came rushing down her cheeks.  
But all of the sudden, she saw herself being hugged by Pai-Long. And in a comforting voice, he uttered.

"Don't cry, Jun. What you are feeling towards me is visibly an Infatuation.  
Time will come that you'll forget about me, and eventually find a guy who's the same age as you. And good enough for you."

She quickly look at him, disagree to what he had said was clearly visible on her face.  
But Pai-Long could only patted her softly on the head.

"Don't cry, Jun." He repeated.

* * *

-Stupiak-Kitty-

* * *

5 years had past and in 27 years of his existence, Pai-Long was now successful. He already have his own mansion, his own car, own career...

Just one thing he doesn't even own until now. _A family..._

All of a sudden, his mind went through the past.  
The past where he knew this very attractive girl. The past where he didn't mean to make her cry. The past where he loved her through the years.

_Because she is too young back then._

_But now._

At that moment, he has decided... He decided to come back and ask for her hands and hoped this moment is not too late.

_Dear Pai-Long,_

_I know I'm too young for you, but this is how I truly feel towards you.  
I loved you from the bottom of my heart. I wish that somehow, you can wait for me. And I will wait for you as well._

_Signed with love; Jun._

He recited mentally the note Jun gave to him 5 years ago while heading to their little town in China.  
Nervous like the first time he'll be circumcise, he gradually walk towards the little home of the girl he knew.

Like being strike with cupid's arrow, he abruptly saw her; standing outside the door, wearing a green Chinese dress up to her knees, a now long hair, and smiling...

But the smile fades away quickly as soon as she saw him. Shock was now evident on her lovely face.

"P-pai-Long." She stare at him like he was a ghost; Still shock from what she saw.  
That doesn't stop him from embracing her tightly. But Jun only stiffened. Like she doesn't expect him to hug her like that.

"Marry me now, Jun." Pai-Long stated all of the sudden that made Jun stiffened more.  
Just then, she motions him to let go and look at him intently in the eyes; sadly.

Just like her back then, he completely knew what does that mean.  
And with almost inaudible voice, she slowly spoke. "I can't, Pai-Long." She paused; then smiled at him sadly. "I just married recently."

The words Jun said made his body stiffened. Did he heard it right? Is it really true that Jun was now...

Just then, unknown fluid slowly crawl down through his cheeks. _It can't be..._

He suddenly felt Jun's hand wiping the tears that came rushing down.  
And just like before, the same scene had happened. The same like five years ago...

"Don't cry, Pai-Long." She uttered slowly while smiling at him gloomily.  
"You will soon find someone who deserves you and her as well. You'll forget me in time."

Pai-Long on the other hand could only stare at her, tears still strolling down his cheeks; yet, she continued.

"I've waited for you. I've waited for you for almost everyday; crying almost everyday. But there's no you coming..." She paused then continue.  
"Until he save me from that miserable life, four years ago."

"Who?" His voice almost cracked but still managed to say.

"Ryu." She said that made him stunned. _It can't be._ "I married your best friend, Ryu."

* * *

The young girl is crying as hard as she could not because of her own problem but because of the story her grandmother told to her.  
Her grandmother, on the other hand, caress her while smiling sadly.

She simply sniffed then uttered. "Where is she now, grandma?"

Her grandma ignored her, continuing her soft caress.  
But she still persisted. "You said awhile ago that you knew her back then." She paused but continue. "So, where is this girl you are talking about?"

It took a minute before her grandma break the awkward silence between them.  
And in a soft, almost inaudible voice, she spoke. "The girl that I was talking about..." She paused dramatically then continued.

"Was me."

* * *

_-Please review-Stupiak Kitty-_

_Jun and Pai-Long story is done! Yay! Who would have thought I was listening to a rock music while writing this?XD_

_If you want more dramatic effect, listen to the said song._


End file.
